The statistical Data Enclave Core will support the growing need for methods that allow the distribution of useful public data that maintains confidentiality of study subjects. Specifically, this Core focuses on facilitating the use of data that is currently subject to various forms of confidentiality restrictions, thus increasing access to large-scale databases with complex phenotypes that are linked to administrative data, small area geographic data and biological and genetic data. A primary objective of the center is the development and application of leading-edge mathematical and statistical models for data masking for demographic datasets on aging.